deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasili Koslov
Vasili Ivanovich Koslov was a private in the Soviet Red Army. He was one of the main protagonists in the Activision FPS game CoD 2. He was conscripted into the army to defend Moscow, then Stalingrad from the German army. One of the reasons he accepted his conscription was the fact that some of his relatives were killed by a German artillery strike days earlier. After receiving several minutes to hours worth of training under the watchful gaze of his Commisar, Letlev, he was later deployed with the other fresh recruits to stop a German assault in Moscow. After that he spent the rest of his service in Stalingrad. Battle vs Bill Taylor (by Deathblade 100) Koslov: Taylor: Corporal Bill Taylor and four members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion are advancing through a German town looking for German resistance. As they continue, the American Rangers find the bodies of several dozen Wehrmacht troops riddled with bullet holes. As they wonder about what happened, a shot from a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle takes out one of the Rangers. Taylor looks down his Springfield's scope and fires a shot through the window of the building where the first shot came from, hitting a Russian in the side. Vasili hands one of his men the Mosin-Nagant and switches to his PPSh-41. The Russian fires a burst of fire from the SMG, scattering the Americans. As the wounded Russian stands up to shoot his SVT-40, a round from Taylor's M1 Garand hits him in the heart. Taylor and his remaining men run into the building where the Russians are located. A Russian fires a round from a SVT-40 from a staircase, which misses Taylor's head and hits the man standing next to him. Taylor fires a further six rounds from his M1 Garand and wounds him. One of the Rangers raises his Thompson and riddles the Russian with half the gun's magazine. An RGD-33 grenade is thrown down the stairs and explodes, killing one of the Rangers. A Ranger tosses a Mk 2 "Pineapple bomb" up the stairs, killing a member of the Red Army. A burst of fire from Vasili's PPSh cuts down one of the Rangers. One of the Red Army runs down the stairs with his TT-30 drawn. Taylor fires his last round from his M1 Garand, ejecting its clip with its trademark 'PING'. Taylor strikes the Russian with the butt of his rifle before firing a shot from his M1911 pistol. The corporal slowly advances towards the stairs, where the Russian private awaits. Vasili fires his PPSh down the staircase, emptying the rest of its mag. Vasili draws out his Tokarev and walks down the staircase, slowly. Taylor reaches down and picks up the dropped Thompson and waits until the Russian comes down the stairs. As Vasili notices the corporal raising the SMG, Koslov raises his TT-30 and fires of one round, before a barrage of bullets catches the Russian in the chest. Bill Taylor lowers his Thompson and sighs before walking out of the building to report to Sgt. Randall. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:World War Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Snipers